An endless day
by clarissa1982
Summary: A trory. I didn't finish the first one I know but that new idea was more attractive. My version Of Love, daisies and Troubadours. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gilmore Girls.

I know that I didn't finish my first fanfic but I just got that idea and I thought it could be nice to change the events that took place in that fatal episode love ,daisies and troubadours. I really hope you will enjoy the sory. Please review . Should I continue it?

Chapter 1

" It's a beautiful day" With that lyric of U2 Tristan woke up that morning. Yeah that song was definitely right. Today would be a beautiful day. After all, he was supposed to bring Rory Gilmore, the girl of his dreams to a concert tonight. She didn't exactly agree but he was sure that she would. After all, he was one of her favourite singers...Yeah, she would say yes... She would finally accept to go on a date with him.

That feeling of uncertainty was so strange to him. He was used to have girls chasing after him but she was different. She didn't care about him. She was not begging him for attention. On the contrary.. And she was so witty, so mysterious at the same time. At first, he had seen her as a mere conquest but when he saw her dancing with Bagboy, he immediately knew that he had lost the control of his heart. To her.. To the only girl who didn't want it... And that night on the piano bench at Madeline's party, he thought he had reached heaven. Unfortunately not for a long period.

He shouldn't think about all that stuff. Everything would change today. He would ask her out for the second time and they would have their first date. With that thought he got ready for Chilton and left the house.

The first person he met on the parking was Summer. She was trying to get back with him. He just passed her without saying hello. After crossing his so)called friend and exchanging some banalities, he headed directly to Rory's locker and waited for her. But she was nowhere to be seen.

The day went very fast. He was looking for her but he could never meet her. He At the end of the last period he was beginning to get stressed and to wonder if he could finally find her when he noticed Paris, Louise and Madeleine exiting of a room. Perhaps was she attending the same lesson as them. He had to ask, even if he was sure that it would hurt Paris. He knew that his telling her that he had invited Rory for the concert hadn't been the nicest move. He had regretted it. A lot. He knew she had feelings for him and he understood how painful it was when not reciprocated. He had undergone that with Rory. But now it would be different.

"Paris, Louise and Madeleine, my precious darlings, how are you?"

"Very well until you came" retorted an aggressive Paris.

"Don't listen to her, Tris. Are you still bringing Rory to that concert thing?"

"As a matter of fact, I was looking for her. Just to arrange the meeting point. Have you seen her around?"

"Yeah, she headed to her locker. She had some books to take."

"Thanks, you are the best!! Have nice holidays!"

And without listening to the answers, he made his way towards the main door. She had to pass it to leave the building. He stood against the wall and began to wait for her. An unusual feeling was taking control over his mind. Fear mixed with shyness. When she arrived, he didn't know how to abord her. And that's how he made his first mistake of the day. Perhaps not the first but certainly the most important. Why on earth did he have to say that?

"So I'm little tired of this game" And it went worse and worse. He was so cocky, so arrogant ... She didn't agree at all. She wasn't going with him to that concert. Because of his attitudes and his lies.. NO. It couldn't happen. She had to. And without thinking about it, he just took her books . He was so ridiculous.

And when he believed he had reached the climax of his nightmare, Bagboy just showed. And Rory, his precious Rory declared her hatred to him and her love to that jerk. He had lost. And he was totally heartbroken.

When he tried that night to remember all his actions after that, he couldn't. He saw himself putting her books on a bench and leaving. He vaguely remembered the goodbyes of a lot of people: Duncan, Bowman ...and Summer. Yeah Summer. He had made out with her in attempt to forget his deep pain. Without success...

What a beautiful day indeed! All his dreams were broken and she was back with her beloved boyfriend. Tomorrow would be better.

"It's a beautiful day" That song again. They should definitely change their programmation. But why had he put his alarm-clock so early? In holidays? He tried to get back to sleep. The best solution to forget his sadness.

Fifteen minutes later the butler came into his room " Tristan, time to wake up for your last day of school"

"But, Samuel, it was yesterday"

"Tristan, I can assure you it's today. Just an effort"

Tristan woke up and got ready for Chilton. Had he made a nightmare. Was he dreaming now?

When he arrived, he met Summer on the parking and all the rest of the day was spent with a feeling of déjà-vu. He spoke to the same persons at the same places. But he didn't look for Rory and when he exited the building, there was no trace of her. She was probably searching for her things. But he saw her future boyfriend in his car . That night when he went to bed, he just felt awkward. What was happening? Why his dreams had become that real?

"It's a beautiful day" No not again... It wasn't possible. He just waited for Samuel to enter the room. Yes, it was again the last day of school. In his car he tried to understand what was happening to him. He had the impression to be Bill Murray in that film where the hero kept repeating the same day. How was it called? Groundhog day, yeah, that was it. And again, when he arrived on the parking, there was Summer waiting for him. What was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you approve my choice about Love, daisies and troubadours because I hesitated a long time between setting my plot on that episode or on the famous Run, away, little boy. But I finally decided it would be better to rewrite the end of season 1 and perhaps to prevent Rory from getting back with Dean.

Chapter 2

What would he do? Would he be stuck on that day? Would he relive for the rest of his existence that nightmare? But wait, wasn't it a chance given to him to finally win Rory's heart? Couldn't he try all the possible methods to finally conquer her?

Yeah, he had to try. Maybe if he was changing his behaviour, everything would change. But how was he going to do? First he would try to ask her out in a more gentle way. He had to find her before the end of the day and before the arrival of that stupid bagboy. But how? If he remembered well, she was nowhere to be seen on that fatal day.

He was so stupid. She wouldn't go to the cafeteria for lunch as she was desperately trying to avoid her. She would go to the library or to their bench. Perhaps the possessive "their" was exaggerated. It was most of the time her bench, the safe place in Chilton where she would seek for a shelter and where she would read a book. He had seen her so many times on that bench , without having the courage to interrupt her in her reading.

Yeah, that was an hell of an idea. Why hadn't he thought about that ? She would be there. And indeed at the lunchtime, she was sitting there. Totally enraptured by the plot of a Jane Austen's book- obviously one of her favourite author. He had to break that serenity. He was sure that she wouldn't be happy about that. Even far from that feeling. But he had to do it. He had to ask her out. It was a new chance given to him and he didn't want to let it pass.

"Rory, may I?"

"Tristan, the fact that you finally said my proper name doesn't give you all the rights. I'm sorry but I don't want to talk with you. You made my life in Chilton a living hell."

"But I thought everything was going better. I mean I saw you getting along well with Paris, Louise and Madeline."

"Yeah, that's right. But I don't know why some evil guy just showed and told the whole school that he was going with me to a concert and now, everything is just back to the beginning of the year. I should probably thank you for that move. You're such a lier. I would never go to a thing with you. Never. I rather died!"

She was so angry and she hurt him so deeply. In a minute, he forgot all his good resolutions and was back to his normal self. His normal self around her.

"But I could fix that Mare. I could definitely fix that. And by the way, I just told Paris about that concert thing."

"Just Paris. But it was the worse you could do. And you don't even apologize."

"Apologize? I know my move wasn't the more clever but I really thought you had agreed to be my date for tonight."

"And why have you thought that? Did you hear me say yes?"

"No, not technically but you know, I read your mind. I was pretty sure you were going to say yes. "

"You are such a psychologist, Dugrey. Yeah, I was definitely ready to accept your offer. I always dreamt about you and I even had a poster of you in my room..."

"Well, Mary, you know that you could have the real Dugrey in your room. Just if you agree on going to that concert"

He didn't want her to reply. She would react in an aggressive manner. Why was he always acting like a fool around her and making her angry? Why? She was so beautiful; She was everything he wanted. Her wits, her blue eyes, her lips... Oh! Her lips.. he was craving to feel their taste again. And with that thought, he just leaned and kissed her. She was surprised but she didn't resist first. Then..

"Why do you think you are doing? I don't want to be your new conquest. I'm not a flavour of the week" . And with those words, she ran away.

Why on earth did he do that? He was so stupid. She would never forget him He had to apologize and to explain everything to her. He didn't notice while heading to his next class all the whispers of many Chiltonites.

At the end of the day, he was waiting for her against the wall. He was back to the same point than some days before. Not exactly the same point, in fact. She was even more pissed off and he was quite pessimistic about their possible reconciliation. When she arrived, she just passed him ignoring him.

"Rory, please, forgive me. I was out of my mind. I don't know why I kissed you. I was so stupid."

"Tristan, leave me alone. I don't want to speak with you anymore"

"Rory, I'm so sorry. You can't imagine how much. I wish I hadn't have that insane thought but it's just that I don't know how to act around you."

"And kissing me without my agreement is the best way to express it."

Tristan hadn't seen a numerous group of people gathering around them. Neither did he witness the arrival of Bagboy.

"Look, Rory, I'm really sorry about the kissing thing but you weren't that reluctant"

"Rory, why does it mean? Why is he saying that? When did you kiss him?"

Sheet. Bagboy was there. He should have guessed. He was aware of his arrival. Now it would get worse . And he was right. Bagboy was leaving a crying Rory. Before following him, she turned " I hate you Dugrey. You have ruined my entire life. I would never forget you."

That night when he went to bed, he realised how hard it would be to him to conquer her. He was so hurt by the events of the day. Of course, she hadn't pulled him when they kissed. At least, at the beginning. But that good sign hadn't changed the result of the day. She had left, running after that jerk and cursing him. And he had made out with Summer to forget his pain.

"It's a beautiful day" Great, it all begun again. Would he succeed in his project? He wasn't sure at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for reviewing. I was really glad to see that you enjoyed my story so far. If you have any suggestions you're welcome.

Chapter 3

Yeah it wasn't sure at all. Perhaps he would never succeed in conquering her heart. Perhaps it was hopeless. But why did she respond to his kiss? And not only yesterday. He was full of thoughts about her when he arrived at Chilton. How could he fix everything? And if he spoke to Paris and confessed her his lie...Yeah, that could definitely help...And with that resolution he headed to his first class. It would work. It had to work.

At the lunch, he looked for her. She was sitting with Louise and Madeline.

"Paris, can I speak to you, please?" She was so surprised. She blushed a little. That made him feel sorry for her. He didn't ignore her attachment but there was nothing he could do about it. He had tried to go on a date with her but all night long, he just kept thinking about Rory. It couldn't work. And he had broken her heart.

" Paris, I just want to tell you that I lied about that concert thing. Rory never agreed on going with me. She would never accept such a thing."

" Tristan, why are you telling me that it's not you type."

" Not my type? Come on, Paris, do you really think that I'm such a jerk and that my only aim in my life is to make suffer everybody"

" Sorry, Tristan. I didn't mean.."

"That's ok, Paris. Don't be so hard with Ror. She isn't responsible."

" Tris, I can't promise you such a thing. I will see.. Anyway, what are you planning to do for the holidays?"

Holidays? Will he have holidays? He wasn't sure about that anymore. He wasn't sure about anything in fact.

" Beach, parties, cinemas..the usual. And you?"

"Oh, I was thinking about taking summer lessons"

" Jeez, when will you lead a normal teenage life, Paris!"

With those words, the bell rang. He had to go to his next lesson. He had made what was... right and j=he really hoped Rory would learn his move. Perhaps would she finally agree

He waited for her at the end of the day. Against the wall. She passed him without looking.

"I think that you need glasses, Mary" Again a jerk comment. When would he be more mature around her?

"No, Tristan. I perfectly noticed you. I just didn't feel like talking to you. And may I add that your case is worse than mine. Not memorizing a name after one year. You should see a doctor. Maybe are you suffering of amnesia.."

" Rory, don't worry. My brains are perfectly in order. Anyway, I was wondering whether you were planning to go to that concert with me"

"Oh yeah, PJ Harvey...Paris told me you confessed your professional status of lier. She even accepted to give me a chance in the Franklin next year. I was surprised at your gesture Tristan but.. but.. I can't make it."

" Why? "

" Tonight is the last day of school and I have the habit to party with my mother. To celebrate my refund freedom. We are watching three or four movies and eating so much junk food. And I don't want to miss it"

" Can't you postpone it Mare? You could say your mother that the sexiest boy on earth has invited you" NO. Everything was going fine. They were having a decent conversation but he has to ruin it with his cockiness. He was such a fool! He didn't miss Rory's change of expression. She was closing herself. And she was leaving." You are so immature. I don't know why I am loosing my time with you" In an impulse he took her arm.

" Rory, wait. I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm acting like that. It's just I was really looking forward to going to that concert with you. I bought the tickets for you. To please you."

She was puzzled. She looked at him with wonder. And when meeting his eyes, she blushed. Had she finally got it? Had she seen all his love in his eyes?

It would be a mystery for him. Bagboy made his entrance. Why was he always ruining everything? She would choose him. As she always did. And he wasn't wrong. She did choose him but that time, she didn't confess her hatred to him neither did she say "I love you" to that Dean guy.. And she observed him when he was leaving. Her eyes were expressing so much things. He couldn't analyse all her feelings. Definitely sorrow. Mixed with regrets?

That night, in his bed, he was still hurt. She would never be his . Unfortunately.. He had made progress today: she had forgiven him about his mistakes with Paris and she was hesitating about going or not. And she ... What was all that for? Even with all those better signs, the result hadn't changed. It was Dean her true love. And maybe, all that repeating stuff was only about that: making him accept that idea and turning the page.

" It's a beautiful day" he had to do it again. What could he change now?


	4. chapter 4

I hope you enjoyed the third part. I got only one review about that bit but it was a really nice one. Thank you Renee for that.

Chapter 4

Yeah perhaps it was all about that: making him accept his failure. He would never have Rory Gilmore, no matter how hard he tried. He didn't deserve her. She was out of his league.

Why was he so pessimistic? After all, he hadn't tried all the methods...He could confess Paris his lies and then meet Rory before the end of the day. On the bench. Yeah that could work. He would only renounce at her when he would be sure to have tried everything. She was worth making so much efforts.

He searched for Paris at the first break and finally found her at The Franklin. Apparently, she was already planning the subjects for the return. So typical of her! He just made the same speech to her and she agreed to reintegrate Rory to the team. Only that time, when he left, she added.

"Rory is a very fortunate girl, Tris"

She knew him too well. "I really hope she would be your opinion, Paris."

"She is, Tristan, she just doesn't realize it. That's all."

When he entered the next class, he was so astonished by that attitude. He would never have thought Paris would behave like that. He meant, be so nice to him. In a way, she wanted to encourage him. He had been so stupid to believe that all that stuff was just about giving up his Mary. He was right in the first place: it was to give him the chance to conquer her.

At the lunch break, he noticed her on the bench. Still reading her novel. He had to be nicer that time. And to prevent him from kissing her. It would be so hard to control himself but it was the only way. Kissing her would make her run away. She would have the impression to be a mere conquest. A new flavour of the week. If only she was aware of his love. But he would never have the guts to tell her. It was one thing to insist on going on a date with her and really another to express his feelings. He would never been able to do such a thing. That was far too scaring.

He sat next to her and waited for her to realize his presence. She was so enraptured in her book that it took some time. Finally..

"What are you doing there?"

"What a nice way to welcome an old acquaintance? Mary; can I give you a piece of advice? You should definitely take some lessons of politeness." And the jerk was back. It was his only way to undergo the stress and his only method to reply to Rory's attacks.

"I repeat my question, Dugrey: What do you think you are doing there?"

" Rory, I just wanted to invite you to that concert. It would be really a honour for me. And a great pleasure" There it was. He had said it with a very polite tone. No harshness. No cockiness. He was definitely improving himself. He turned his head to better observe her. She was astonished. He could see it.

"Please, Rory. Give me a chance." She was hesitating. She was definitely hesitating.

"OK. But you should know that it's just for PJ Harvey. I'm a huge fan of her and I would have accepted to go with anybody. Even Dracula."

" Dracula...Interesting, Gilmore. I didn't know you where the kind of girl to fantasize about blood...If you are really feeling like going with Dracula, I could arrange that. There is that little shop at Hartford where they are selling all those suits..."

"Come on, Tristan, just stop playing the fool. At what time are you picking me?"

Picking her? That's when the realisation hit him. She had finally agreed. It was the best to tell Paris about the lies. But Dean? What could he do about it? IF they were explaining, she wouldn't choose him. She would rebuke his offer. He had to find a way to prevent her from meeting Bagboy. But how? Suddenly it struck him. Why not offering Rory a lift to come home?

"The concert begins at 9. But I could give you a ride and get ready and then come back to search you. We could go to a Starbucks and take a lot of coffee before hearing the fabulous PJ Harvey"

His proposition was gladly accepted. He could read in her eyes that she was happy. Maybe tonight would he finally conquer a piece of her heart or at least win some points. The rest of the day passed very fast. He didn't pay attention to the lessons neither to the goodbyes of his friends. He was totally obsessed with her. What could he say to her tonight? What could he do to captivate her? And if she was finding him totally uninteresting? And if Bagboy was ruining everything again?

He waited for her against the wall. As always unless that time, he knew no argument would take place. Normally.. She appeared carrying a lot of books. He offered her his help, which was happily accepted. And they headed to his car. He was looking around and trying to see where was Bagboy. He finally noticed him in his car. He was shocked by the view of his precious Rory in company of him and didn't make a move to attract her attention. They left the parking without problems. Waouh.. Everything was going great. The ride went well. First they remained silent and in order to break it, Tristan asked her what was so good about that PJ Harvey. Good question indeed and she began a long explanation about the singer. She was so clever and so interesting. They arrived at Star Hollows and after giving an appointment, he left her.


End file.
